Isaac/Guppy
Meow? I think? Guppy is a blindfolded cat humanoid that often has several blue flies trailing him. Appearance Guppy is a black cat with human shape with a white triangle with the top just above the nose, leading down into small white bib shape. Personality Is mostly a happy yet paranoid person, sometimes shy, and doesn't always speak up. However, inside, they're very sad, and if they take off their blindfold, they can shoot tears, at the cost of being very vulnerable. Backstory Once upon a time, a boy named Isaac fell down a trapdoor. How did he get here? His mother heard the voice of God, calling down upon her, to tell her that He had found that Isaac was corrupt. He was removed of everything of his, but He was not pleased. He called down again to say that Isaac needed to be kept from corrupting anything. His mother locked him in his room to keep him from corrupting the world. But He was still not pleased. He required a sacrifice, and that sacrifice was to be Isaac. Isaac's mother grabbed a butcher knife to kill Isaac, but Isaac found a trapdoor and went down to avoid his mother. He found Guppy, who was his dead cat, was split into several parts. He found the paw, the tail, the head, the collar, and then found the rest of the body still together. All of a sudden, he flew up into the air, hovering, and to his astonishment, he and Guppy were sharing control of the body. He traveled through the basement, then found a golden doorway with a swirling purple thing inside. Guppy said not to touch, but Isaac took control and touched it. He fell down onto the ground. It was certainly not the same ground as the basement. He was in the world of Slime Rancher. Relations Guppy: Cute pet, half the control of the body Isaac: Good owner, half the control of the body Guppy(Character): Guppy would be reacting weirdly, seeing as. Well. You know. Isaac would be confused about which Guppy is real. Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: None Number Of Deaths: 0 Number Of Kills: 18ish. Powers Powah! Isaac's powers Without the blindfold, he has different powers. Tears Isaac can shoot tears at a distance. He can fire a variety of tears in different styles. Gray tears will stay in place and become a tiny wall for a while, then fire. Green tears are poison. Red tears do slightly more damage. He can fire bigger regular tears if needed. Items Isaac can pick up items and use them. Sometimes, this will not have the effect you expect. Nine Lives He can respawn nine times, and get teleported to a safe area once dead. Sadly, this comes with a drawback: One hit equals death. Guppy's Powers With the blindfold, he has different powers. Hovering He can hover. Collar respawn He has a 50% chance to respawn on death, but the drawback is that one hit after death means instant death. Fly Control He is able to control blue flies, and turn any fly into a blue fly, as well as summon 2-4 blue flies to start with. Flail Hairball He is able to summon a hairball which loosely follows him, and it deals damage when touched. If he runs in a circle, it will act like a flail. Trivia * MEOW * Can somehow see with blindfold on. * Will have emotional explosion if pet. ** This is due to Isaac not liking being pet, but Guppy wants to purr like crazy. ** Kaboom. Gallery None yet. Category:XxKatakxX's Pages Category:Child Category:Character Category:Male Category:Anthro Category:Crossover